


红

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	红

BGM：红-告五人

山下亨经常看到有人说他的眼睛看上去像一潭死水，更直接一点的粉丝会说像死鱼眼，和Gachapin的图片放在一起，不管看多少次他家主唱都会笑得很大声。——和toru简直一模一样啊！笑够了的森内贵宽会这样解释。  
可眼里有光是件很辛苦的事情。对此深信不疑的山下亨可以随时进入省电模式，安心在主唱身后做能发出声音的背景板。  
比如现在。山下亨看着漆黑屏幕上自己的倒影，因为生病眼神中的倦意无法掩盖，和蜡像的区别恐怕只剩下呼吸和温度。  
和他家主唱完全不同，那双眼睛总是灵动的，湿漉漉带着笑意看向他时像只小鹿，是无论了什么坏事都可以被原谅的漂亮。  
做过什么坏事啊…在寿司里加双倍的芥末、早上被闹钟吵醒先把他扒拉醒然后自己接着睡、理所当然拿走他的墨镜和帽子据为己有——每次做完后晚上缩在被子里一件件道歉，虽然每次都以撒娇般明显毫无悔意的“那有什么关系嘛”结束，但在安静的夜里听着爱人喃喃自语，声音渐渐低下去只余微弱的呼吸在他耳边，满是被爱包裹的安心感。  
是无数个有爱人在怀里的夜晚。  
又是从什么时候失去的呢。  
这个月对阿贵好像过分恶劣，尤其在朋友突如其来的逝世消息后。他的主唱一直是个很温柔的人，一度过分为他人着想到伤害自己。他的小猫会因为自己没有提前发觉而自责吗，会钻牛角尖把责任全部揽到自己身上、会大声哭出来或者把情绪压抑着直到无法承受吗。山下亨有些后悔，从阿贵和他说想自己一个人呆着后就真的不去打扰，结果现在真的不可以见面了。  
从超市回来后开始发热，一点点出现新冠的症状——山下亨放下手机，向下蹭蹭把自己完全裹进被子里闭眼专心回忆。还好没有见面，mori呆在这种地方一定会闷坏吧，虽然亲历没有传闻可怕，但那只坐新干线都害怕的小猫可能已经担心的上窜下跳了。——即使每天都有在说自己感觉不错，但换个角度思考他也会担心，大概因为爱情是唯一理智的东西吧。从察觉爱他的那一刻就预见到自己会经历什么，悲伤、恐惧、焦虑和痛苦，独身时无法想象的双倍负面情绪。可还是决定去爱他，去体验因为爱承受的情感伤害，去考虑有另一个人的未来。  
好想他，睡着后平稳的呼吸和不时的哼唧，可爱又安心，现在也该睡了吧？山下亨看着秒针一点点走向12，凌晨四点的天空已经有些微亮，像是爱最好的培养基。从他的角度刚好可以看到没有拉好的窗帘间透出的光，被灯光污染的东京看不到满天繁星，但mori的眼睛里应该盛满闪烁星光的。下次去海边或者山里玩吧，把他按在怀里数星星，然后弹两个人都喜欢的歌，mori会小声跟唱然后在他怀里睡着。在太阳出来的一刻晃醒爱人接吻是他一直想做的事，但森内贵宽的起床气一直很吓人——这次不管了，发生什么都亲完再说。  
山下亨没来由的想到之前过生日，森内贵宽跟在身后用黏糊糊的声音不停说着“toru桑生日快乐”，他也一直跟着重复谢谢，没有一点不耐。山下亨突然有了现在打扰森内睡觉也不会被骂的自信，他听到电话那头有啤酒罐被打翻落在地上的声音，紧接着是他家主唱被吵醒明显不耐烦的询问。  
“谁啊，现在是凌晨四点你最好有事…”  
“mori”  
听到山下亨声音的森内像是被顺毛的猫，迅速乖顺下来还有些担心发问。  
“toru？出什么事了吗要不要我去找你——”  
“mori会一直爱我吗？”  
“Until the day I die.”  
不等森内贵宽回答的山下亨自顾自说着，听着熟悉的呼吸声难得有了倦意，打断主唱准备长篇大论的骂人。  
“下个月去山里玩吧，mori把这首歌唱给我好不好，只有我们两个。”  
得到了肯定答复的山下亨说完晚安挂掉电话，翻身看着远处泛起的微红，睡前恍惚间看到15年化了红色眼妆的主唱。  
火烈炽热的红色很适合mori，就像他不断抗争的生命一样。入睡前一秒的山下亨迷迷糊糊的想着，红着眼眶的可爱主唱，下个月即将在星空下被自己弄哭的样子可以留下来就好了。


End file.
